In semiconductor technologies, a plurality of photomasks (masks) are formed with predesigned integrated circuit (IC) patterns. The plurality of masks are used during lithography processes to transfer the predesigned IC patterns to multiple semiconductor wafers. The predesigned IC patterns formed on the masks are master patterns. Accordingly, any photomask defects will be transferred to multiple semiconductor wafers, causing yield issues. High precision processes are therefore utilized during mask fabrication. Though inspection and follow-up repair are implemented to ensure that each mask is fabricated with high quality, existing mask inspection and repair practices are time-consuming and costly. Thus, although existing approaches have been satisfactory for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.